


Smut Requests

by fiax



Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author bought a clicky keyboard so she will be typing until her arms fall off, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Car Sex, Degradation, Dream Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Multi, Omega Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), bratty george, can do a variation of these, lots of smut, oopsies, will add more as i go? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiax/pseuds/fiax
Summary: Smutty One-Shot requests :) CLOSED ATMI wanna improve my smut writing so am opening 14 request spots (15 but the first was my own request lmao)EDIT : 20/20 spaces filled. If I enjoy this, once I've finished I will probs make another one <3DreamTeam ships only please (DNF, SNF, and DreamNotNap only) and thank U, just for now bc like, am still getting used to it
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 147
Kudos: 663





	1. Requests pleasseeee

Please bonk in the comments anything you want to see next, 10 spaces currently, but I may do more if necessary. EDIT: Okay so all 10 are now filled already so uhh i guess I'll open five more for now if you guys want that? 

I'll write pretty much anything, I won't write rape, intense gore, underage or watersports/unseggsy bodily fluids. Will write any combination of Dream Team, so please request what you fancy and who you fancy it with!

1\. DreamNotFound - Jealousy/Possessiveness, Top Dream, Bottom Dream, mildish bratting and Brat Taming(??? idk he makes george do as he's told). **DONE**

2\. DreamNotFound - Car Ride, unintentional stimulation(?) George sits on Dreams lap at some point. Top!George, Bottom!Dream (but only kinda like its not that obvious yk ? **DONE**

3\. SapNotFound - hate sex Top!George, Bottom!Sapnap **DONE**

4\. DreamNap - size difference, dream ;), manhandling, top!Dream, Bottom!Sapnap **DONE**

5\. DreamNotFound - hate/angry sex top!Dream, Bottom!George

6\. SapNotFound - teasing, verbal humiliation, praise AND degradation kink (lmao wild ride), thigh riding ??!!

7\. DreamNap - under-desk support ;))) bratnap breaking rules babey, punishment of some kind oooo what kind we gonna make ???

8\. DreamNap - thigh fucking, bottom!Sapnap, top!Dream

9\. SapNotFound - Bratnap cocky and everything, George has had enough. Bondage, orgasm denial, begging, overstimulation, crying lol

10\. DreamNotFound - Roommate AU (uni??) teasing (unintentional), George is Touchy(TM), Dream is top but its a mutual power thing they're both chill. seggsual tension

11\. DreamNap - frottage, Top!Sapnap, bottom!Dream, Dream is shy and embarrassed but sap thinks that's Hot with a capital H

12\. DreamNotNap - dream in a skirt!! dream in a skirt!! dream in a skirt!! combo of two requests, shy dream & gentle tops george and sap. dream is SHY okay pls, and they're v gentle but then they rail him also yk yk?? nice. they call him pretty a lot bc 

13\. DreamNotNap - top!dream, Dream talking George through topping bratnap, bratnap behaves for George at first then as George gets more confident he actually has to work for it X combined with video call? Dream over the call for his boys lol (two bottoms don't make a top but they do here)

14\. DreamNap - IKEA wearing a vibrator, bottom sap, top dream. I will be including the meatballs in this bc I Miss Them.

15\. SapNotFound - mutual masturbation over a call, teasing on a stream leads to sap being Horny w a capital H, thinks he's hung up after the stream and gets fed up, George really should leave but sap sounds _good_ heh u know the rest ;))

16\. DreamNotNap - combo - sapnap loses a bet, has to wear a vibrator on a stream. George and Dream controlling it. George still in England, dream fucks sap on-call after.

17\. DreamNotNap - established SapNotFound, mild teasing from them, Dream has a big crush, sap and gogy walk in on him one day n catch him fucking himself to the thought of them, overstimulation, crying (pog), dp (?? maybe ?? how brave will I be by this point ???)

18\. SapNotFound - Shower sex, George touching himself in the shower when he's not allowed, Sap catches him n he tells him of ft. embarrassed!george and angery!Sap, w some fluff at the end bc I'm gonna need it by then

19\. DreamNotFound - fluff FLUFF fia i stg please write something soft for once in ur horny ass life. N E ways Maid Fit gogy and its cute n loving and -- _I should call him..._

20\. DreamNotNap - IRL Minecraft, caving, run into a witch, get hit with a potion, think nothing of it, but UH OH horny times. Sapnap bottom, George switch, top Dream, sapnap gets it the worst loool 

Thank you so much to everyone who commented requests <3 I really appreciate it, I am sorry I couldn't fill all of them, I don't wanna overload myself straight away! I'll probs do another fic request after this, as I'm really enjoying it so far! I've got an actual fic idea that I'll be writing along side this! Stay safe my lovelies! <33


	2. it's easier if you just take it (DreamNotFound)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George provokes some jealousy and then gets throat fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok so this is the one that I requested for myself. I had originally planned for this to be much longer but I wasn't expecting such a response on my requests and I got really excited and wanted to start writing them so this one ends mid scene and I may come back and finish it, it's obviously implied that they keep doing stuff but brain got too excited to finish.

George wasn’t very good at behaving, his blatant brattiness left much to be desired, even for the harshest of tamers. Clay was yet to be put off. There was a sick thrill in getting George to do what he wanted, through all the hours he’d have to put in, pinning the smaller boy to the bed, using him until he’d lost all form of sense, until he was a begging mess beneath Clay.

Tonight was no different, other than George had been driving Clay mad all day, the brunet had been teasing him all day, flirting with anyone and everyone he could speak to. And to be quite frank, Clay had had enough.

George breezed into the apartment before Clay, the pair were spending a month in George’s Brighton apartment for Christmas and New Year, before they’d be returning to Florida with Clay for a few months. 

“George,” Clay spoke slowly, his voice lower than it had been during the day, George paused, sensing the change in tone, placing his bag down on the countertop. Not yet turning to face Clay, he hummed in acknowledgement, starting to unpack the presents he’d bought earlier. “George. Look at me when I talk to you.”

“Clay,” George started, Clay noted the tension in his body, _good,_ he thought to himself. Clay almost slammed the door behind him, letting it shut with a slight bit more force than usual instead. George flinched minutely, Clay felt himself smile slightly.

“Do you think I didn’t notice what you were doing today? Do you think I’m stupid?” Clay’s voice sent shivers down George’s spine, the aggression within his voice would have been noticeable to even the most oblivious of fools. “Do you think you’re funny? Flirting with everyone like that?” The British boy flushed, his pale skin blooming with something between embarrassment and arousal, he’d gotten what he wanted, Clay.

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he swallowed, hard. Clay crossed the room in a few brief steps, looming over George’s delicate frame. George looked up at Clay, long eyelashes framing deep brown eyes, widening ever so slightly. 

“Don’t lie to me, Georgie,” Clay’s lip curled as he sneered his name, relishing in the look of pure fear that washed over George’s face, he moves suddenly, his hand grabbing George’s throat, pinning the boy against the counter. “I can read you like an open book, and you’re just begging for trouble aren’t you.”

“I’ve never begged for anything in my life.” George looked defiantly at Clay, daring him to make the first move. They both knew that was a lie, and that by the time Clay was through with George he would be a begging mess. But it was fun to pretend. Clay practically threw George by his neck, in the vague direction of their room, making him stumble away.

“I am going to put some things away, and you are going to be in the bedroom, on your knees for me when I get there.” Clay’s tone left no room for argument, and when George opened his mouth to comment something stupid like _what if I don’t_ , Clay’s eyes darkened, “you don’t want to try me tonight.”

“Sure thing.” George rolled his eyes, turning away from the American, almost missing the reaction, the glorious sight of Clay tipping his head back, his tanned throat all exposed, he huffed out, his Adam’s apple bobbing, if George wasn’t in as much trouble as he was now, he would have gone over to Clay and marked his neck up. Getting Clay to melt in his hands like putty. 

Tonight, however, was not one of those nights, and George knew better than to push his luck. Stripping out of his jeans and hoodie, leaving himself in a top and pants. George paused for a moment, debating kneeling on the bed or the floor next to the bed before taking the risk and kneeling on top of the bed, waiting for Clay to come in. He could still hear rattling from the kitchen, so knew he was safe for a while to slide off to the side. 

The kitchen went silent, and George froze, he heard Clay turning off the lights, and slowly making his way down the hallway. George shifted his weight so that he was perched on top of his knees, his feet propping him up so he was straight upright. 

Clay’s silhouette appeared in the doorway, half-lit from the LEDs around the bed. He looked over George’s body, considering what he was going to say next, he knew he had his work cut out by the jut of George’s jaw, how he was currently refusing to look at Clay. Clay huffed a slight laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“I didn’t say you could be on the bed, did I now George?” George turned his head to look at Clay, his dark eyes lit by some stupid fire that he knew he was going to have to pay for later.

“You didn’t tell me anything.” George was cocky in that, and Clay could not wait to wipe the cockiness off his smug face. George’s eyes were now fully focused on Clay, not wanting to look away. Despite the situation, George could not help but admire how gorgeous Clay looked, his perfect face accentuated by the red from the lights. His cheeks, slightly flushed, part frustration about George’s behaviour, part arousal for what was to come. His eyes met George’s, and at the look on the British boy’s face, a slight smile worked its way across his lips.

“No? That’s a shame.” He took a step towards George, swinging the bedroom door shut behind him. “Get on the floor.” George winced slightly, the drop in Clay’s voice left little room for argument. The smaller boy slipped onto the floor tilting his head up to look at Clay. “Good boy.”

Clay stood in front of George, reaching down and running a finger across his jaw, pausing to hold his chin. Clay brushed his thumb across George’s bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth slightly. “Are you going to be good for me George?” Clay asked, tipping George’s head up and back more, leaving his pale neck exposed. Before George was able to grasp for an answer, Clay had squatted down in front of him, and his hand had shifted to around his neck. His lips brushing against George’s ear, his hand tightening around George’s pale neck. “Or am I going to have to make you?”

Clay dragged his teeth across George’s neck, smiling at the hitch in George’s breath. He pulled back from that, waiting for George’s response. George looked so gone already, his pale cheeks flushed, his pupils blown wide. The Brit beneath him smiled softly, looking up at Clay through thick lashes. If they’d been in another situation, this look would have made the younger man melt, but he knew what this look meant.

With a harsh sigh, Clay grabbed George’s chin again, the rough movement caused George to cry out slightly. “I asked you a question Georgie, answer it.” Clay’s voice was rough against George’s ear, sending waves of shivers down his spine. If George were any sane kind of man, he would stop now, give Clay what he was asking for, and submit to him. Even with his Bratty side needing attention, part of him felt the need to be good for Clay, as that would grant George all the praise he wanted, and he’d be allowed to cum when he wanted.

But George hadn’t spent the whole day shamelessly flirting with anyone he had spoken with, just to give in and submit to Clay that easily. So purely to drive Clay mad, he tilted his head back as far as Clay’s grip would allow, sighing softly. He closed his eyes, mulling over some things in his head, mainly how much this was going to hurt tomorrow, but then again. That was tomorrow’s issue.

“I’m sorry Clay, what was the question?” His tone, so soft and innocent, held just the slightest edge that Clay picked up on straight away. There was his answer.

“You-” Clay paused, studying George’s face, how he peered out from under his lashes, looking to the world as though he had no idea how much trouble he was in, as though Clay hadn’t just walked out into the sweetest honey trap. Strong fingers laced through George’s hair, yanking his head back. “Little whore.”

The moan this elicited from George, should not have been legal. Clay had to fight back a groan, shifting where he was squatting in front of George to give himself some slight relief. With his hand still in George’s hair, Clay moved so he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the smaller boy over so he knelt between his legs. Delicate hands found their place on Clay’s thighs, his fingertips kneading the soft muscle ever so slightly.

With his free hand, Clay pressed two fingers against George’s lips, asking him to open. George behaved for once, opening his mouth, allowing Clay to slide his fingers in his mouth. George instantly fixated on the fingers in his mouth, closing his eyes in pleasure sucking gently on them, allowing Clay to press in until he was up to his knuckles. The slight of George in front of him was driving Clay crazy, his lips glistened slightly as he worked the two fingers. His Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed, the tips of Clay’s fingers brushing the back of his throat. 

Despite wanting to keep his eyes on the sight before him, Clay can’t help but tip his head back and groan. George was his downfall. 

Clay felt George’s fingers creeping up his thighs, delicate fingers settling over his belt, pausing slightly to get permission from Clay. Clay scoffed lightly, “so desperate for me baby? Do you even deserve that?” George keened around Clay’s fingers, shuffling slightly further into Clay’s legs, eyes opening to beg. “Go ahead then. Take them off.”

Humming happily, George made short work of Clay’s belt and zipper, hooking his fingers over the top of his jeans and boxers, tugging them both down, and whining when Clay didn’t lift his hips straight away.

“Patience.” Clay scolded but still lifted his hips so George could pull them down around his ankles. The older boy hummed around Clay’s fingers again, happy to be getting something more than just fingers in his mouth. Clay exhaled slightly at the sight of George, on his knees, dark eyes blown in lust, purely at the thought of getting his mouth on Clay. 

Slowly, too slowly in George’s opinion, Clay removed his fingers from George’s mouth, threading his free hand back through his hair, holding him back. With his slicked up fingers, Clay stroked himself slowly, watching as George practically drooled at the slight. Clay wasn’t surprised, per se, at how hard he was, but he was certainly harder than he thought he would be by now. 

“Clay please,” George started, trying to shuffle himself closer, opening his mouth slightly. His eyes flickered up from staring at Clay’s cock to look at Clay, pulling out every trick in his, admittedly long, book. His eyes were slightly hazy, almost tearing up with need. The hand in his hair though, would not let George move. “Please.”

“Seeing as you asked so nicely.” Clay smiled softly at George, gently guiding his head towards his cock, stopping mere millimetres away from the tip, laughing as George whined, sticking his tongue out to caress the top. “Go on then.” Clay released George’s hair, unable to hold back the moan George elicited as he finally got his mouth on Clay. 

Clay waited for a while, allowing George to have a bit of fun before he took back control. George was, first and foremost, a cock slut. While he absolutely loved everything Clay did to him and he loved doing them back to Clay when he was allowed, there was absolutely nothing George loved more, and was better at, than being around Clay’s cock. The way he lavished, practically worshipped Clay, when he was on his knees for him like this. 

George stayed on the head for a while, lips locked around it, tongue playing with the underside occasionally coming over the top to lick the slit, revelling in the sounds he was pulling from Clay. Delicate hands found their way onto Clay’s cock, one hand working his length slowly, the other softly cupping his balls. Content with what he had done on the head of Clay’s cock, George flattened his tongue against the underside and took more of Clay into his mouth, barely reacting when the tip brushed against the back of his mouth.

“Oh fuck,” it did the job, just as George wanted, both of Clay’s hands found their way back into George’s hair, still gentle for now, just lightly flexing softly with each bob of George’s head. “Holy fuck George you’re so good at this.” Clay was breathless already, and George felt his ego grow at the praise, at the thought that even on his knees, he could melt Clay into putty in his hands. Feeling comfortable with the pace he had set, George took more down his throat, relaxing more so he could give better to Clay. “Jesus, you’re such a slut, look at how good you’re taking that and I’m not even asking you to.”

Clay pulled George off his dick, pulling him harshly up into a kiss, completely dominating the older boy. Hardly giving George time to think as he pushed his tongue into George’s mouth, tasting salt on George’s tongue pulling the smaller boy deeper into him, teeth grazing his lips, biting down almost too hard, or maybe just hard enough, either way, Clay knew he would be leaving some kind of mark. He pulled away with a satisfied grin, looking at the absolute wreck that George was already. 

“Fucking hell George, look how ruined you are already.” He tilted George’s head back, running one hand across his neck, admiring how the pale skin beneath him moved as he slowly wrapped his hand around it, squeezing slightly, Clay used the grip on his nack to pull George back up to his lips. This time, the kiss was so _soft,_ so loving, gentle enough that it gave George whiplash at the change of pace, proving just how much control Clay had over the situation.

Clay took his time, kitten licking into George’s mouth, before withdrawing and placing soft kissed all over his lips, his jaw, and working his way down to George’s neck. He lowered his hand to rest on George’s collarbone, placing soft kisses on his neck, nipping just below his jawline, and brushing over his Adam’s apple. The soft moans coming from George was just heavenly, the British boy more and more losing his mind. When Clay sunk his teeth into George’s neck, not so gently sucking a mark onto his neck, George’s moan was nothing as soft or angelic as they had been earlier. The sounds he made from Clay’s teeth, from Clay sucking dark marks onto his neck, ones he knew wouldn’t have started to fade by the next morning, those sounds were _filthy._ Those sounds went straight to Clay’s cock and it took every single ounce of willpower in Clay’s body to not flip George over and absolutely rail him into the carpet. But tonight he had other plans, George was going to have to work for that, and Clay would not be letting him off lightly. 

Pulling back to admire his handiwork, Clay drunk in the sight of George beneath him. George was _gone._ Dark marks littered his neck, and the look on his face was that of pure bliss, of someone who had absolutely no idea what was coming next. Clay’s hand returned to George’s neck, squeezing slightly just to catch the Brit’s attention, unfocused eyes locked onto deep green ones, waiting, _wanting._ Clay brushed a hand through George’s hair, the brunet leant into the soft touch, needy for more. 

Clay leant down, placing a chaste kiss against George’s cheek, before catching his ear lobe with his teeth, grinning at how the Brit gasped beneath him. 

“I’m gonna fuck your throat now Georgie,” Clay’s voice was rough and reached all the right places in George, who arched up, so desperate and willing to please he would take anythingfor clay right about now. “I’m gonna fuck your throat and you’re gonna _take it_ like the good little slut that you are. Okay?” He said okay like it was a question, but they both knew it wasn’t.

George swallowed hard, his eyes locked onto Clay as he pulled away, nodding in confirmation. 

“Tell me, Georgie, tell me what I’m going to go.” The hand in his hair tightened, almost to the point of being painful.

“You’re going to fuck my throat.” Clay tipped his head, an unasked question hovering between the two of them. “You’re going to fuck my throat and I’m going to take it like the good little slut I am.” 

Clay was able to suppress his moan this time, George just sounded so good saying that, it should have been illegal. “Yeah, you are.” 

Clay’s hand left George’s throat, settling on his thigh, for the time being, the hand in his hair guiding George back to his cock. Pausing slightly just to check George was okay, George was okay, and he practically fell onto Clay’s cock, eagerly bobbing up and down, freezing when Clay tightens the hand in his hair, this time it really did hurt. 

“I said, I’m going to fuck your throat, not whatever the fuck you think you’re doing.” Clay’s voice was _harsh_ , and George knew he had, somewhere along the line, fucked up. “God you’re such a little whore aren’t you. So desperate for my cock you can’t even follow the simplest of instructions.”

George wanted to complain, to pull himself off the dick and say all he wanted to do was please Clay, make Clay feel good, and that he was being a good boy. But between Clay slowly rocking into his mouth, the movements slow and shallow, and the hand laced through his hair, George had nowhere to go. All he could do for now was take what he was given, and that was going to be rough, was George’s gauge on the situation.

“You’re _mine_ Georgie,” George loved when Clay got like this, when he got mad at George for flirting with other people, even though they both knew there was nothing to it. When Clay got so possessive over George, from other people looking at him, in ways they absolutely should not be, it always translated into George waking up the next morning covered in marks and sore as anything, greeted by a very sappy and apologetic Clay. To George it was blissful.

“You’re such a little whore,” every syllable was spat out, punctuated by a thrust into George’s mouth, each one slightly deeper and harder than the previous. “You’re mine, you’re my little whore and despite this, you still think it’s acceptable to have this attitude?”

George whimpered slightly around Clay, this is what he wanted, this is what he set out to do, and this really is what he deserved. 

“God, just look at you,” Clay’s voice was something between so, _so_ loving and just pure dominance, “you take my cock so well don’t you? Like a slut just made to be fucked by me.”

George knew he was doing well, Clay would only run his mouth this much when he was feeling good, when George was making him feel good. And it felt so good to George knowing that it was all because of him. It was incredible. 

“So good, so good,” Clay was quieter now, slowing down slightly, giving George a bit more room to breathe between each thrust, preparing him a bit more before he got rougher. “Tap my leg if you need out baby, but I’m gonna fuck you until I cum okay? And then we’ll see what we can do from there; if you’ve been good enough.”

George nodded, begging internally that he had been good enough, and that this night was not going to finish once Clay came. 

“Good boy, such a good little whore for me aren’t you.” Clay had both hands in George’s hair now, holding the Brit in place as he fucked into his mouth. George’s mouth felt so, so good. “Fuck, George, your mouth- ah! It should be fucking illegal.” George swallowed around the head for a few thrusts, causing Clays to thrust even deeper. Had he had hands around George’s length he would have felt the distention in the Brit’s throat.

“Holy fuck, George, I- fuck.” George nodded ever so slightly, knowing what was coming, revelling in the way that Clay was saying his name. How the blond had come undone purely from his mouth, that truly was _sinful._

“Fuck, George!” Clay fucked harshly up into George’s mouth, holding him there as he came. Sounding so heavenly, so _sinful_ as he did so. George, being the good boy that he tried so hard to be, swallowed it all. Opening his mouth to show Clay when he pulled out. 

“God Georgie, you’re such a good boy when you try aren’t you. Shame you can’t do that all the time now isn’t it.” George opened his mouth to reply, but was pulled into a kiss before he could, “don’t ruin it just yet Georgie. Get on the bed for me now. Maybe I’ll treat you for that behaviour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell you all how excited I am to be doing these and how thankful I am for all of the requests I received already, I really hope they all live up to your standards :) lots of love, Fia :)
> 
> (and as ever, I am need so please comment, kudos and bookmark etc etc. sharing is chill but obvs be careful who you share with)
> 
> if at any point any of the cc's say they're not chill with this being written I shall delete this and all my works off the internet without any hesitation!!
> 
> Make sure you have something to eat and drink today! lots of love <3


	3. light-hearted banter between two friends (DreamNotFound)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request #1 from rachelharb:  
> Car ride where George has to sit on Dream’s lap 😳 or just anything unintentional :)
> 
> George and Dream have to go on a long-ass car journey. Dream has big ole crush on George, George is v touchy-feely, head in lap, hand on thigh uh oh Dream popped a boner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only a hand job/slight head in this one again am sorry, I promise the next chapter will actually have proper seggsy times lmao. oh boy is it going to be a spicy one.
> 
> please enjoy :))

George was a very physical person, Dream had noticed. Even on short car journeys, George would find some way to rearrange his whole body so he was touching someone. This someone usually ended up being Dream, but wasn’t completely limited to him. 

Somehow, Dream agreed to drive with George to New York. From Florida. Now, this wasn’t a bad idea,  _ per se. _ However, Dream had developed an issue around George since they had moved in together. Dream thought that George was pretty,  _ painfully _ pretty. He was small and delicate and so  _ so  _ tasty. 

Thankfully, for Dream’s sanity at least, George had offered to drive for the first few hours, which meant that George would not touch Dream. There would be no stray hands, no head on his shoulder, no head  _ in his lap _ \- the last one being equally the worst and the best of them all. The best because it was just perfect contact, Dream scoffed lightly to himself, I mean who didn’t want their very pretty best friends head in their lep. But the worst for pretty much exactly the same reasons. Dream had recently had a rather dry spell. So any kind of physical contact drove him crazy. 

And so George drove, for the first four hours, until they pulled in at a services near Savannah to get a fuel top-up, some more snacks and some more drinks. George grinned brightly at Dream tossing him the keys as they walked back towards the car. 

“You’re so short,” Dream laughed as he got in the driver’s seat, adjusting the seat in every way possible. “How do you even see over the steering wheel?” Dream’s tone was light and teasing, and there was absolutely no reaction in his body when George flushed bright pink and started babbling at him. 

“I’m not short!” George pulled the sleeves of his jumper down over his hands, folding his arms across his chest and huffing. “I’m average height thank you very much, we’re not all giant freaks like you.” There was no malice in George’s tone, just light-hearted banter between two friends. Yeah,  _ friends. _

God Dream had it bad. Shifting the car into first, because  _ of course,  _ they’d taken George’s stupid manual transmission. For a fifteen-hour car journey. Dream had tried to beg George to let them take his automatic because it would be so much  _ easier _ but George had put his foot down. His car was _much_ better, he’d proudly stated. He had cruise control, properly working air-conditioning and it was all round a more comfortable car. 

George wasn’t exactly wrong, but Dream still wanted to complain about it. 

But this is where the issue comes back. Dream is driving. George is in the passenger seat. George almost as soon as they pulled onto the highway, is wriggling and complaining about being  _ tired _ and his head, lands in Dream’s lap. Which is fine and it’s not. But it’s  _ fine _ and Dream can deal with a head in the lap. Until George moves a delicate hand and rests it on top of Dream’s thigh. Which would have been fine, but George then started to, what the  _ fuck _ , knead the soft ever so slight inside of Dream’s thigh, which is absolutely not fine. 

Not fine at all and now Dream is hard.  _ Fuck. _

George would fall sleep soon, and Dream would not have his very pretty best friend fucking  _ kneading _ his thigh.

Except they’re now an hour into this drive, George has not fallen asleep, his hand has not stopped moving - other than to alternate between kneading and rubbing slow circles in the denim. So Dream is still hard.

Great.

That all came to a head when George rolled his head back to look up at Dream, and started to ask a question. George’s head, however, landed on Dream’s dick. Dream’s very obviously hard dick, something that Dream was certain George could tell, even using the back of his head. 

Dream wasn’t expecting George to have moved, and certainly wasn’t expecting something - even if it’s just the back of George’s head - to touch his dick, and was unfortunately unable to hold back the hiss he let out. George froze. 

“Dream, I-” Dream winced, physically and mentally.  _ Great _ , he thought sourly,  _ I’ve gotten hard over my best friend head in my lap. And now I’ve blown everything. _ George stopped talking for a few seconds. “Dream I think you should pull over.”

If Dream hadn’t been in his head so much, he would have noticed the way George’s voice dropped, if he had looked down at his best friend, he would have seen how his dark eyes were suddenly blown with lust, with want, with  _ need. _

But Dream was very much in his head, so he did not notice any of these. He drove for a bit longer, spotting a layby, he pulled in, closing in on himself as he parked the car. Kicking himself mentally as George pulled his head from his lap and got out of the car. And then got into the backseat of the car.

_ Great, George didn’t even want to sit next to him. He was that disgusted, that repulsed- _

“Get in the back Dream.” Dream shot upright. Green eyes locking with brown in the rearview mirror in pure shock. “Hurry up.” There was something so slick in George’s tone, so dark, so sinister that Dream couldn’t help himself but obey.

With rushed movements Dream practically fell out of the car, scrambling to get into the back with George. He landed on the seat next to George, turning to face him, an apology forming on his lips; when he was cut off by a searing kiss from George. 

What. 

_ What. _

Dream’s brain short-circuited. George was kissing him. Pretty best friend George. Was kissing him.  _ Oh.  _

George was fully in control here, there was no argument to that, he pulled Dream closer into him, one hand around the back of his neck, the other resting gently against his hip. And Dream? Well Dream just melted, this was everything he’d dreamed of and so much more. Both Dream’s hands were at George’s neck, gripping his shirt tightly, afraid that if he let go, this wasn’t going to be real. 

“Dream,” George pulled away from the kiss, cheeks flushed such a delicious pink, Dream thought he was going to combust at the sight. “Dream please tell me if this is going too far but I cannot go for the rest of this drive if I can’t do this for you.” Dream started to open his mouth to ask what  _ this  _ was, when he was cut off by George’s hands on his belt, undoing the jeans in one swift movement.

Dream hissed as George palmed his cock through his boxers, the contact, the relief was incredible. He moaned when George pulled his hand away, grabbing Dream by the back of his neck and pulling him further into the backseat of the car, before shuffling around so he was straddling Dream, perfect. George leant down to kiss Dream again, one hand gripping the seat behind him, boxing the blond in underneath him causing Dream to whimper softly. George’s free hand cupped Dream’s face, fingers gently rubbing his cheek, before sliding his hand back down to Dream’s dick.

Swiftly, George hooked his fingers into Dreams boxers, pulling them down just enough that he freed Dream’s dick. George pulled his lips from Dream’s staring hungrily at the sight before him. Dream was gone, green eyes blown large in lust, tanned cheeks flushed pink, his dick was so hard, Dream would have been embarrassed with how hard he was if it wasn’t for how George was looking at him. Looking at him like he wanted to eat him.  _ Fuck _ , Dream could get addicted to this.

George wrapped a delicate hand around Dream’s cock, smiling smuggly as the boy beneath him arched up into the touch, golden hair messy, head tipped back, exposing a gloriously bare neck. 

Dream’s neck was too bare for George’s liking, so he leant forwards, only regretting that he couldn’t see the look on Dream’s face as he sunk his teeth into the side of his neck, smiling into Dream’s neck as the younger moaned. A moan that was so sinful that George couldn’t fight back a groan into Dream’s neck. 

George swiped his thumb over the tip of Dream’s dick, collecting some of the pre-cum that was gathering there, and at the thrust that Dream gave up into him, he found another part of Dream’s neck to latch himself onto. Moving his hand up and down Dream’s dick gently, George drank up all the sounds Dream was making. 

“Fuck dream, you sound so good for me,” George muttered into Dream’s neck, moving upwards to his ear, nibbling lightly on the lobe, “if I’d known you were gonna look this good, I’d have done this sooner.” 

Dream moaned at that, glassy eyes flickering over to George, a moment of clarity coming to him, “wait-” he gasped at George tugged on his dick, “you wanted, you wanted me?” Dream’s face flushed more, if that was even possible, looking at George, looking so soft and fragile, that if George said the wrong thing, he’d break right in front of him.

“Dream, you have got to be the most oblivious person I have ever met.” George sat back, continuing to stroke Dream’s cock, studying the boy below him. “I have had the biggest crush on you since,” he scoffed, “since like forever.”

Dream stared. Gaping like a fish for air. George laughed, leaning back down to kiss Dream. “We’ll talk about this when we’re back on the road, but for now I have a job to finish.”

Dream smiled into the kiss, enjoying the moment before George moved away from his lips, nipping along his jawline, pausing to suck a mark right below the corner of his jaw. The hand on Dream’s dick sped up some more, causing Dream to weakly thrust up into it, a stream of profanities started falling from his mouth, mixed with George’s name and the beginnings of begging. 

“Fuck, Dream you sound so good for me,” George sat back again, watching his friend fall apart underneath him. George moved his hand from the seat behind Dream to Dream’s neck, his thumb and forefinger holding Dream’s chin, bringing the blond back into the moment slightly. “Look at me.” Hazy green eyes locked onto deep brown ones.  _ Fuck.  _ “You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you Dream?”

Dream keened lowly, “please Georgie,” he sounded so  _ ruined _ already, and God was George going to have fun with him this holiday, he was going to absolutely destroy Dream. “Please Georgie, need to cum.”

“Of course baby, you can cum,” George pushed back against Dream’s neck, and he was so going to have to come back to the  _ filthy _ moan that Dream made, dropping down so he was, as much as the back of the car would allow, on his knees in front of Dream. Keeping one hand on Dream’s neck, he took Dream’s cock into his mouth, sucking a little bit on the head, before swallowing the whole thing in one movement. Not even reacting as Dream fucked up into his mouth, just calmly swallowing around it.

And good God if Dream wasn’t babbling before, he sure was now. Tanned hands tangled themselves into George’s hair, fucking a few times into George’s mouth before he came down his friend's throat with a hoarse shout. George swallowed a few times and continued sucking Dream’s dick until Dream pulled him off, hissing something about being  _ sensitive. _

“Holy fuck,” Dream looked down at George, eyes wide at what they’d just done. “George you’re incredible.”

George grinned up at him, coughing slightly before speaking, voice rough from cum and being fucked, “you’re so hot when you’re like that for me.” Dream blushed again, making George grin harder. “I am going to  _ ruin you _ this holiday.”

The tone in his voice left Dream with no doubt that he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed this one! next fic is going to be pure smut, I promise, maybe like a bit of build-up but lots of seggsy times I promise!!
> 
> (once again, I am asking for your attention. I am *needy* so please comment, kudos and bookmark etc etc. sharing is chill but obvs be careful who you share with)
> 
> if at any point any of the cc's say they're not chill with this being written I shall delete this and all my works off the internet without any hesitation!!
> 
> Make sure you have something to eat and drink today! lots of love <3 fia x


	4. fuck some sense into that stupid head of yours (SapNotFound)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gogy get angery ha.
> 
> Kinda rough in here! If that aint your vibe uh. Come back later. V rough, George is mad and takes it out on poor Sappy <\3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, it does get kinda rough, manhandling, domination, degradation too, hint of a praise kink too lol but we wont look at that too hard.
> 
> also kettle dream at the end lmao

George considered Dream as his best friend, and he knew that Dream considered him his best friend. Dream had another almost best friend, Sapnap. The three of them were a trio, when you got one, you got the other three.

Dream and Sapnap moved in together first, just for a short while until George was able to sort out a visa and move across to the states. And once George moved in, he had to come to terms with his problem with Sapnap. Sapnap was a lovely guy, George was sure of it, George just did not like him. Could not stand him. But Sapnap seemed to adore George and would spend every second he could in George’s space, in his room, in his lap when they were watching TV. 

It’s not that George wasn’t a physical person, far from, he adored cuddling and any kind of contact he could get with most of his close friends, but something about Sapnap just set him on edge.

And on top of that. Sapnap was messy. Messy with a capital M and it drove George insane. Sapnap wasn’t dirty, he wouldn’t leave dirty plates out or anything, thankfully. But he just created a mess everywhere he went, there was his mess in the living room, in the kitchen, in any place where there could be some free space. Sapnap would fill it.

George reached his peak one weekend when Dream was away visiting his friends. He tripped over some of Sapnap’s clutter and nearly smacked his head against the wall. George was _done_. 

Storming up the stairs George barged into Sapnap’s room, catching the younger off guard.

“George? Is everything okay?” Sapnap startled off his bed, stumbling over some stuff to get to George. “what’s wrong are you-”

“Shut the fuck up.” George was seething, seeing red, and without Dream here to tame him, Sapnap was finally getting the full force of it. George jabbed a finger into Sapnap’s chest, crowding into his space. “I’m sick of your shit being everywhere and you not doing shit about tidying it up.”

Sapnap stepped back slightly, eyes widening at the force coming towards him, trying to get out of George’s way; as if he wasn’t having to deal with months of pent up rage. “I nearly smashed my head against the wall because of some shit you left out in a _shared space_ , I don’t care what you do in your room,” he cast a glance around the room, “which of course is a _mess_ , but for the love of all things holy, keep your shit out of everyone else’s space.”

“George I’m sorry,” Sapnap started to say, eyes wide with concern, still trying to get out of George’s firing line. Squirming under his gaze.

“You’re sorry?” George spat, jabbing his finger into Sapnap’s chest again, not noticing that he’d backed the other boy right against the wall. “I’m sure you’d be so sorry if you’d had to drive me to A&E, wouldn’t you. God, you’re so fucking _selfish_ do you even think of any of the consequences?”

Sapnap flushed, stammering to get an answer out but was cut off by George before he could form a full sentence. “No of course you don’t. It’s your world and we’re just living in it isn’t it” George growled, “well I’m sick of it. Sick of you and your crap everywhere. Maybe once I’d like it to be my world too.”

George paused for breath and took a moment to study Sapnap. The raven-haired boy looked terrified. Was terrified the right word? George looked a moment longer, watching Sapnap’s eyes flicker from his eyes to his lips, how blown his pupils were, his breathing- _oh._

Well, this was unexpected. 

“Sap,” George spoke softly for a second, slight concern pulling him from his rage for a few moments, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, I, uh,” Sapnap swallowed, voice slightly rough. He licked his lips slightly, leaning forwards to say something more, but George didn’t want to hear it.

“Shut. Up.” He snapped, feeling his rage creep back in, he didn’t want to hear any more half-assed apologies from Sapnap. So he kissed him.

God that was a good decision. 

Pushing Sapnap hard against the wall, George completely dominated the kiss; and Sapnap? Sapnap melted into it. George was going to ruin him.

George reached a hand up, threading it through Sapnap’s hair and pulling hard, causing the younger boy to moan deliciously. “Fuck, of course, you’re a whore too.” George hissed against Sapnap’s lips. Sapnap tried to mumble something back but was cut off by another sharp tug, causing him to moan again. “Total whore aren’t you? You just need someone to fuck you into your place don’t you, maybe I can fuck some sense into that stupid head of yours. Maybe then you’ll sort your shit out.”

“George, please.” Sapnap moaned when George pulled away to look at him, pulling Sapnap’s hair so he could study him properly. George supposed he’d never actually considered it, but Sapnap was very pretty. Pretty or not though, George was going to fuck his brains out. 

“Please what? I can’t do shit to you if you don’t talk to me.” George attached his lips to Sapnap’s neck, sucking a dark mark on tanned skin, Sapnap’s legs buckled slightly, so George sunk his teeth in, maybe slightly too hard, but given the sounds that Sapnap was making, that didn’t seem to be too much of an issue. “Fucking hell are you this gone already?”

“George, more, please, I need- ah!” Sapnap was interrupted by George latching onto his lips again, the kiss soft for barely a second, before George grabbed Sapnap’s lip with his teeth, biting down just hard enough that the dark-haired boy beneath him groaned. Experimentally, George slid one hand up wrapping around Sapnap’s neck. He tightened his fist slightly, and Sapnap gasped under the contact, arching up into the contact.

“Need what? Tell me.” George tightened his hand around Sapnap’s throat, dark eye burning with something that equal parts terrified and turned Sapnap on. George’s hand moved from Sapnap’s neck to his chin, forcing the younger boy to look at him. “Look at me when I speak to you, I didn’t realise you were this much of a whore, but I guess you’re going to keep proving me wrong aren’t you? Tell me what you want.”

“Touch me! Please, please George, I need you.” George smiled, and _fuck_ , if Sapnap wasn’t caught even more between fear and arousal.

“I am touching you though Sappy. Isn’t this enough?” George traced a hand down Sapnap’s bicep, enjoying watching the shivers it sent down Sapnap’s whole body. Tightening his grip on Sapnap’s neck, he pulled the younger boy towards him. “Or are you greedy? Do you need more, tell me what you need Sapnap, or you’re getting what I think you deserve.”

Sapnap was speechless. His mouth gaped for words his brain couldn’t provide. George scoffed.

“I thought as much.” With one swift movement, George pulled Sapnap away from the wall and pretty much threw him onto Sapnap’s bed, surprisingly the only part of Sapnap’s room that was tidy. Ironic really. “I’m gonna fuck you, and if you’re lucky, I’ll let you cum. Does that sound good to you?”

George straddled Sapnap, taking a few seconds to admire Sapnap, how pliant and submissive he was beneath him, before tugging harshly on his shirt, scowling at the stupid flame on the front of it. “Take this all off. Or are you too useless for that? Am I gonna have to do it for you?”

Sapnap groaned, pawing at the bottom of his shirt, shifting it up slightly, but nowhere near close enough to being off for George to be happy with. He sighed, grabbing Sapnap by the neck again, pulling him up enough that with his free hand he could work the top off of him. Once the top was off, George just dropped Sapnap, moving down to pull down Sapnap’s joggers, running his nails down Sapnap’s torso as he went, digging in slightly harder than he should have. Once Sapnap was relieved of all clothing, George lifted himself up a bit.

“On your front, ass up, like a good little whore. Can you at least do that for me?” Sapnap rolled over, shuffling his knees forwards so he was propped up on all-fours, George hummed thoughtfully, considering the scene before him. Leaning forwards, George pressed his palm into Sapnap’s back, right between his shoulder blades, forcing Sapnap to drop onto his chest, tanned arms moving forwards to prop his head slightly. “Good boy.” George cooed, voice dripping with venom, Sapnap was screwed. Well and truly. 

George laughed at the little noise Sapnap made at the praise, “Please tell me I didn’t mishear you there. Did you like that?” Sapnap moaned into the pillow, and if George could have seen his face, he was certain that his tanned cheeks would be flushed with more than just arousal. “You really are a messy little slut aren’t you?” 

“George, please, touch-” Sapnap groaned into the pillow, his words slurring slightly. George ran a hand over Sapnap’s ass, admiring how soft the skin there was, how easy it would be for George to mark him up there, leave Sapnap’s perfect cheeks red, bruising, leave him unable to sit properly for days. But that was for another time, he had stuff he needed to do _now_ or he was going to lose his mind.

George dug his nails into the top of Sapnap’s thigh, revelling in the delicious sound he made, “have you got lube?” Because no matter how much of a mood he was in with Sapnap, the poor boy did not deserve to be fucked dry.

Sapnap swiped towards the bedside table, “it’s in the- ah!” George dug his nails in again, enjoying making the younger boy squirm. “-top drawer.” George leant over Sapnap, pulling the top drawer open and freezing at the sight of the contents. For the first time in the night, George was the speechless one, gawking down at Sapnap’s assortment of toys.

“Sap-” George’s voice was a lot softer than it had been, “Sapnap what is all of this?”

Sapnap mumbled something into his pillow, something that sounded like _just grab the lube and close the drawer_ , but George didn’t want to listen to that, eyes raking over the drawer’s contents. 

“Sapnap, some of these are _big_.” George looked back at the tanned boy, who was currently burning up with embarrassment, shame, any bad feeling possible. “You use these?” George tugged on Sapnap’s hair slightly, getting the younger to look across at him. While willing the earth to swallow him up whole Sapnap nodded. 

“Fuck, that’s hot.” George’s voice was barely above a whisper, looking down at the raven-haired boy, eyes filled with pure want, the thought of Sapnap, on his back, fucking himself with any of those toys, a pretty blush across his face. _Fuck_. “I’m gonna use those on you some time.” 

Sapnap's eyes rolled back into his head at the words. George found the lube bottle and climbed back onto the bed, sliding himself between Sapnap’s legs. “I was worried I was gonna have to go gently on you, but seeing as you can take that?” George’s voice sent shivers down Sapnap’s spine. “You’ll be taking what you’re given. Got it?”

Once more, Sapnap moaned into the sheets, half in response to George’s finger circling his hole, half a response to George’s question. Pressing his finger into Sapnap, George watched the boy below him bury himself into the pillow and moan. 

Out of habit, George started slowly, working his finger inside Sapnap, watching with a heated desire as Sapnap writhed underneath him, begging for George, for more. George's finger brushed over Sapnap's prostate, causing the younger's head to fling upwards, crying out.

Grinning at this reaction, George pushed another finger into Sapnap, relishing in the way he took the second finger so easily, babbling mindlessly at George.

"God, you're such a little whore aren't you?" George worked his fingers harder, noting how Sapnap moaned more when he went rougher, fucking him harder, purely with two fingers. "Look at how well you're taking this huh? Made to be fucked by me aren't you?"

George probably added a third finger too soon, but Sapnap's continued moaning meant George was able to brush away the twinge of guilt he felt. Unsatisfied with all of this George grabbed the back of Sapnap’s neck pulling his head up like a dog. “I asked you a question, or are you that fucking gone from my fingers that you can’t respond?” George’s voice dripped with venom, bitter and hungry, and Sapnap was _hooked_.

Heated eyes raked down Sapnap’s body, how his back arched and curved down to his pump cheeks, how well he was taking George fucking him with his fingers. How Sapnap’s body twitched against George’s restraints as his fingers grazed his prostate, _teasing_ , promising something that George wasn’t even sure if he was going to be giving it to Sapnap.

Sapnap’s cheeks flushed at George’s words. It was one thing to be told those things, but it was a whole other ball game being made to say it himself out loud. “I- ah! I was made to be fucked by you!” Sapnap almost shouted, trying his best to turn and look at George, strong hands grasping desperately at the bedsheets. George caught sight of Sapnap’s face and nearly came on the spot, Sapnap’s gorgeously tanned cheeks were flushed pink, and his dark eyes glistened with the beginnings of tears, threatening to spill over the edge. “Please George, I- you need to fuck me, please. I can take it.”

“Of course you can, such a good little whore for me aren’t you?” George hummed approvingly, letting go of Sapnap’s neck, letting him drop into the pillow once more, “you’d have let me fuck you off two fingers wouldn’t you?”

Sapnap’s whine into his arms was enough of an answer for him. Scoffing lightly, George unzipped his jeans, pulling his dick out finally, palming himself slightly, before dribbling some lube onto his dick.

“You good Sap?” George lined his cock up with Sapnap, sliding between Sapnap’s cheeks, enjoying the lewd sounds the younger boy made. With one hand firm on Sapnap’s hip, George pushed himself into Sapnap, not stopping moving until he fully bottomed out in the younger boy, forcing himself to stay still, he felt Sapnap clenching around him, warm and tight and _Jesus_ if George didn’t move soon he was going to lose his mind.

Pulling back out, George and Sapnap moaned together, both too lost in emotions and the slick feeling of each other to consider much more than just noise. As he pushed back in, one of George’s hands found it’s way up to Sapnap’s neck, curling around it, holding the younger boy in place. They stayed in that moment for a while, George holding Sapnap in place, fingers gripping hard enough that they both knew Sapnap would be bruised the next day, and for days after that. George moved slowly for a while, just enjoying the slick feeling of Sapnap around him, the lewd sounds he was pulling out of Sapnap. Enjoying the power he held at this moment, watching Sapnap fall apart in his hands, turning into a begging mess.

“George, please-” Sapnap sounded so wrecked, “George more, please I can-”

George didn’t allow Sapnap to finish that sentence, snapping his hips forwards with a force that Sapnap was not expecting, choking a broken moan out of him.

“Fuck, you’re such a whore aren’t you?” The words just fell out of George’s mouth by this point, just lust-driven words to get a rise of some kind out of the boy below him. Not that there was much of the boy below him to get a rise out of. “All this over some shit you left out, huh? If you wanted me to fuck you Sapnap, all you had to do was ask.”

Each word seemed to be snarled rather than spoken, punctuated with a sharp thrust into Sapnap, breaking the dark-haired boy even more. Pure nonsense was just falling from Sapnap’s mouth, breathy words of want and need and _please_.

George couldn’t help himself, he really couldn’t, he had so much built up stress and angst and Sapnap's soft, pliant body was the perfect tool for him to take it all out on. The body beneath him just took everything he gave, and despite the roughness, Sapnap wanted _more_.

"George- please," Sapnap stammered, arching his back so deliciously that George could have lost his mind. "George, I'm so close, can I cum, please."

"Fuck," George shifted his hips slightly, angling his strokes so he was finally hitting Sapnap's prostate, rather than just brushing against it. "Yeah, cum for me, cum on my cock like the little whore you are."

Sapnap moved one of his hands, with the intention of grabbing his dick, giving himself something to get off on. But George was quicker, moving to grab Sapnap's wrists, pinning them both above his head.

"I said you'd cum on my cock, like the whore you are." George spat, for such delicate hands, George certainly held a lot of force behind them. "So go on, cum for me. Cum for me."

George was _ruthless_. His new angle gave way for more depth, filling Sapnap in a way he didn't think he could be, something that he hadn't achieved with any of his toys, and he was vocal about it.

George's ego was thoroughly boosted by that.

Sapnap's begging turned into more babbling, before he cried out, shouting George's name, and painting his sheets with his cum.

George wasn't long to follow, Sapnap's hole squeezed tightly around him as he came, pulling George closer to the edge, until he was fucking Sapnap through his own orgasm, ignoring the younger boys cries of overstimulation.

Hazily, George pulled out of Sapnap, staring greedily as he watched his cum dribble out of Sapnap, enjoying the soft noises he was making. Unable to help himself, George ran a hand through Sapnap's hair, pulling his head up to look at him.

"Look at you, messy whore, leaking cum, lying in your own cum. You can not be helped can you." He laughed at Sapnap's expression, watching the boy struggle to form an argument, trying to think of something he could hit back with. "And of course you're too fucked out to even say anything."

Gently, especially in comparison to what he'd just done, George helped Sapnap to the bathroom, helping him clean off the drying cum and sweat. 

George complained as Sapnap followed him into his room, the taunts light. George pretended to complain as Sapnap wrapped himself around George, tucking his nose into George’s neck and filling the bed with warmth. George didn’t complain when he woke up in Sapnap’s arms, roles reversed during the night, watching Sapnap rest peacefully as sunlight streamed in through the partly opened blinds.

A loud slam startled both of them, followed by Dream yelling for them both. George hurried to push Sapnap out of the bed, trying to get him out of his room before Dream made it up the stairs. 

They failed, and Dream caught them mid-exit. George wearing Sapnap’s oversized hoodie, Sapnap shirtless and covered in marks. Their blonde friend nearly fell up the stairs he wheezed so hard. The conversation that followed was more awkward. Neither of them really knew what was happening.

Dream was just happy they both got laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so apparently i cant write smut. I legit got to the point of writing the actual seggsy time, i got block lol.
> 
> I kinda hate the end but WHATEVER
> 
> plz comment kudos bookmark anything im NEEDY and i need YOUR validation, I genuinely love reading all your comments and such! feel free to ramble away or whatever (maybe we can become fwiends?) <33
> 
> if at any point any of the cc's say that they don't want this stuff published, ill take this down immediately!
> 
> Stay safe! Drink lots of water and get enough sleep!! If anyone needs any one to talk to, my DMs are always open on Insta (@euranomania), twitter (@bifiasco) or on tumblr (@socialtendancies) although i use tumblr the least! 
> 
> see u on the next one <3


	5. panda paws (DreamNap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DreamNap with size difference and dream!Dream. Bottom Sapnap and Top Dream, thought id add some extra spice and make it A/B/O lloooool if thats not your thing i apologise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o ok so this one is much softer than my others so far, i hope u enjoy the change in pace! also thank u all so so much for 15k hits it blows my mind!
> 
> n e ways i love you all!!! see you in the comments hopefully ;p

Sapnap knew he was small, even compared to his friends at home, he was always by far one of the smallest within their group. The jokes of him being pocket-sized and such were starting to get old, but that was just how it went. Sapnap had known Dream for years, and even though they’d never met during all those years, height was something they compared regularly.

Sapnap used to be taller than Dream, and he used to imagine Dream around his house, he’d steal his dad’s tape measure and mark out Dream’s height on his door frame, a reference of his best friend being in his house, even though they were miles apart.

Sapnap always used to be taller than Dream, proudly commenting on it whenever Dream would send his height over. Sapnap would imagine the day he and Dream finally met, and thought that when that day came he would be towering above Dream, able to pick him up and throw him about like he always threatened he would. Sapnap had always thought that he was gonna present as an alpha, all the signs pointed to it. He was built well, tall, athletically talented. If there was a hypothetical checklist for the perfect alpha, Sapnap checked all the boxes. 

That was until he turned 12, he stopped growing and just became average, frustratingly so, and his predictions were dipped to becoming a beta. Dream had laughed over the call. They’d be betas together, and anyways, their second genders didn’t matter, they had each other, what more did they need.

When Sapnap turned 16, he was worried. Dream had a sudden growth spurt at 15, and a few months after turning 16, he presented as an Alpha, standing tall and broad at 6’4. Sapnap had to stand on a box to mark Dream’s height on the door. There was almost a foot in height difference between them, and Sapnap was not impressed. 

No one was surprised when Sapnap presented as omega. Sapnap was slightly disappointed, his life now seemingly resigned to carrying pups for some brute headed alpha.

Dream had laughed, as he always did, down the phone.  _ Sweet little Sappy,  _ he’d cooed down the discord line, wheezing at Sapnap’s growl down the line.  _ When we move in together, I’ll look after you. _

Something stirred in Sapnap’s gut when Dream said that, something in the way Dream’s voice dropped, rumbling lowly in his ears. Dream must have noticed, laughing at Sapnap’s silence, before hitting Sapnap’s in-game character and fleeing before Sapnap could retaliate. 

Sapnap was 19 when he moved to Florida to live with Dream, the change was daunting for the omega, but knowing he would finally be living with Dream made it all worth it. They’d discussed heats and ruts. Sapnap had been prescribed scent suppressants, something to help him get through most of his life without any troubles, hiding his soft, sweet scent as a muted beta smell, nothing that would draw any unwanted attention to him. 

There were several ‘heat-holes’ around where Dream and Sapnap were going to be living, safe spaces for Omegas to go to when on heat, where they could nest and go through their heats without disturbing the outer public. Sapnap had cringed at the name when Dream brought it up, the name sounding far too similar to something less wholesome. 

But here Sapnap was, standing on the driveway to his new home. Sweating slightly in his jumper, a hand gripped tightly around his suitcase, covered in fire emblems and nearly as big as he was. Sapnap's furniture and PC had been moved earlier in the week, leaving it for Dream to set up for him. 

The door flung open, crashing into whatever was behind it, revealing Dream. 

_ Dream.  _

The excitement Sapnap felt was suddenly flooded with fear, what if dream didn’t like him in person or-

His quickly spiralling thoughts were cut off by Dream launching himself down the drive, long legs covering the ground between them, not stopping when he reached Sapnap, purely sweeping the smaller boy up in his arms, laughing as Sapnap squealed at the contact. 

Dream dropped Sapnap, stepping back to finally be able to see him in person, and was blown away by the sight before him. Sapnap was perfect, even more so than he had been over the calls, looking at him on a screen had nothing on seeing him,  _ finally _ , in person. 

But Sapnap really was perfect; soft black hair framing his face, not tamed in the slightest by the white bandana he had wrapped around his head. Almost drowning in the hoodie he was wearing, Dream reached forwards and grabbed Sapnap’s hand, well, it ended up being the end of his giant sleeves, but that was good enough for the alpha, who proceeded to drag his small friend up the drive, laughing as Sapnap complained at the speed they were going at.

Dream had set up Sapnap’s room perfectly, his bed and desk right where he had planned, and his PC and monitors set up, just needing to be plugged in properly. LEDs stuck to the underside of the bed and desk, lighting the room with a blessed blue glow.

It was everything Sapnap dreamed it would be.

-

Dream was huge. Huge. This was just something Sapnap was going to have to come to terms with, he was built like some cross between a football player and a swimmer, tall, broad and just  _ built. _ It really wasn’t fair. Compared to Dream, Sapnap was so small, absolutely swamped by the hoodies he would steal, burying himself in them on the sofa, curling them around his soft form.

Dream’s hands alone were nearly the size of dinner plates, he could fold his fingers over the tops of Sapnaps when they compared hand sizes. He’d always laugh at the sight of Sapnap in any of his hoodies, how much the sleeves flopped over his hands,  _ panda paws _ , Dream had referred to them as one time, a call back to Sapnap’s old name, and from then, any time Sapnap wore a hoodie, Dream would call him Pandas, which of course just lead to Sapnap wearing hoodies almost all the time.

This wasn’t looking good for Sapnap.

Sapnap really should have noticed the signs, how his body was reacting to Dream, how warm he was when he was around Dream, how he was arranging his room, his bed. Sapnap had even started to rearrange the living room sofa, starting to form his nests. He should have noticed the change in his scent, the way it was softening, sweetening, the way it affected Dream when he’d enter a room, blonde hair would snap over to him. Rich green eyes locking onto him, trailing over his small form, lingering over the gentle curves of his body.

However Sapnap did not notice the signs, so when he slipped into sleep one night, curled into a ball, surrounded by a built-up circle of pillows, he did not expect that night’s dream to be, well,  _ Dream. _

It started, as all dreams do, in a blur. A combo of warmth and being held, being wrapped up in arms so  _ large _ that Sapnap couldn’t see the end of them, all he could do was be held. The arms started to develop more, turning more from a feeling of being held into the image of actual arms, tanned and strong, wrapped around him. 

Warmth flooded his whole body, the feeling of another’s body pressed against him, keeping him warm and safe.  _ Heat _ started to travel down his body, pooling in his gut. The hands around him moved down, pressing firmly now over his stomach, fingers curling into the soft hair trailing further down. Sapnap felt a groan rumble through his body, someone elses, deep and rich, coming from the body behind him.

Dream.  _ Dream.  _ Sapnap rolled over, taking in the sight infront of him. 

There, draped in some kind of silk sheet, in jaw dropping glory, was Dream. Twinkling green eyes that Sapnap could drown in trailed down Sapnap’s small form,  _ want,  _ so primal, so needy flowed off of Dream’s body. 

Under such an intense stare, Sapnap couldn’t help but flush, the pink spreading down his body from his cheeks, painting his shoulders, his chest. One of Dream’s hands reached up, tracing along Sapnap’s collarbone, following the blush down to his chest, tracing impossible patterns across such a small space of skin. 

Dream’s hand settled on Sapnap’s hip, the weight and size of it just blew Sapnap’s mind, how was he supposed to cope with that. With one final lingering stare, Dream shifted his body so he was hovering over Sapnap, shadowing him with his huge frame. Sapnap could smell Dream in the air, Dream’s thick scent mixing with Sapnap’s sweeter one. A combination that Sapnap had grown to love over the past few weeks, and this more intense scent was just driving him mad now. 

Dream nuzzled his way into Sapnap’s neck, seeking out his scenting glad and nibbling gently on the area around it. Slowly, gently, Dream made his way down Sapnap’s body, leaving delicate kisses and bites until Dream settled between Sapnap’s legs, splaying his huge hands over Sapnap’s thighs, pushing them apart so he could access more.

Dream circled one thick finger around Sapnap’s hole, collecting all the slick that was gathering there, and in the same smooth movement, Dream slid his finger into sapnap, while simultaneously taking the omega’s cock into his mouth. 

The double stimulation made Sapnap cry out, reaching one hand down to grab Dream’s hair, tangling small fingers into Dream’s long, blond hair. Tugging slightly to get Dream to look up at him, Sapnap gasped softly at the sight of Dream, blown pupils lined with a ring of emerald, glittering in the dark, freckles and flush, painted across his cheeks and his nose, his lips, pink and slick wrapped around Sapnap’s cock. It truly was a sight to behold.

“More, please Dream,” Sapnap tugged twice on Dream’s hair guiding him further down his cock. “Another finger please, I can take it.”

Dream hummed around Sapnap’s cock, before sinking a second finger into Sapnap, relishing in the moan the omega made below him. His slick and second sex was making it easy for Dream to work the younger boy for him, prepping him for Dream’s cock. They stayed in relative silence for a while, the only noises between them being Sapnap’s breathing and the slick sounds coming from Dream working his fingers into Sapnap, twisting and scissoring them to make the omega moan more.

“Dream I need you to fuck me,” Sapnap gasped, his voice rough with need. “I’m ready I’m prepped, you can-“

Dreams truly were something to be explored more, because as soon as Sapnap had muttered those words, Dream was lining his cock up with Sapnap’s entrance, rubbing the tip against the hole and starting to push in, Sapnap’s slick giving him more than enough lubricant to slide in, not stopping until his cock fully bottomed out in Sapnap, enjoying the loud noises Sapnap was making. 

“You’re so fucking tight, Sap,” Dream hissed, rocking his hips slighly, “so small and tight around my cock, just look at you, made for me.”

Sapnap moaned, Dream was huge, and he filled up every part of Sapnap that needed filling, all his nerves tingling at the stimulation.

“So good, such a small omega, taking my cock so well.” Sapnap’s head was spinning at the words, coming from Dream nonetheless. Dream started to pick up his pace a bit, one huge hand holding Sapnap still, splayed over his belly, feeling the tension through Sapnap as he rocked his cock into the smaller boy. His other hand found its way around Sapnap’s neck, curling this fingers around the omega’s soft skin and drinking in the moans he made.

“Such a good boy, taking my cock so well.” Dream snapped his hips forwards, causing the younger boy to cry out, the steady pace Dream had been keeping up was driving him insane. “You’re just the perfect little omega, taking me so well. so small, so  _ perfect _ .” 

“Dream please, I’m close I wanna come,” Sapnap begged, dark eyes looking up pleadingly at the blond Alpha, “I wanna come on your cock please let me.”

Dream growled, moving the hand that was around Sapnap’s neck to grab both Sapnap’s wrists, his huge hand able to hold both with ease. “Come on my cock then omega, like a good boy. You can come for me.”

With Sapnap’s arms pinned above his head, Dream was able to speed up his pace, each thrust seeming to send his cock deeper into Sapnap, the heavy mixture of both their scents intertwining. Sapnap came with a cry, more slick coating Dream’s cock, and spilling his own release across his taut stomach. 

At the sight of the omega beneath him coming, Dream fucked his own orgasm into Sapnap, not bothering to pull out as his knot formed, sealing himself, and his come into Sapnap for the foreseeable future. 

Sapnap felt warmth filling him, warmth from Dream’s weight on top of him, warmth from Dream’s cock and come inside of him, Sapnap just felt warm.

Sapnap felt  _ too _ warm. Warmth from his real life was seeping into his dream and it wasn’t good. His dream Dream melted away from the heat, dripping onto him and leaving him hot and empty. Dreams were starting to mix with reality and Sapnap started to smell his own scent, sickly sweet and  _ thick _ . Way too thick for a normal omega. 

Sapnap thrashed slightly, the movement disturbing his body and sending a slight rush of slick out onto his thighs. His dark eyes snapped open as he realised what was happening and where he was.

He wasn’t at home, with his toys, where he could lock himself away for a few days and hide. He was with Dream. With an  _ alpha _ . An alpha he had just dreamt about fucking. 

And he’d just started his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm so i hope that one day i’ll be able to write a smut fic thats more smut than build up lmao
> 
> i hope u enjoy, please let me know what u thought and such :))) (do it i am needy and I need ur validation desperately)
> 
> also uhm vague (?) doxxing of me and stuff but I have made a twitch and I will eventually b streaming games and stuff but for now I am streaming my cooking LMAO, I am really close to getting affiliate and it would mean the world to me if you’d consider dropping a follow and coming to some streams. my parents do occasionally watch the streams so pls dont bring up the smut lmao, bring up writing of course and mcyt i would love to talk to you about but i’m doing my best to keep the streams reasonably family friendly!!
> 
> n e ways it is https://twitch.tv/bifiasco <33 pls drop a follow i am lovely i promise!!
> 
> this is one that i might make into a mini series mmmmaybe? what do we think? yay? nay? lmk lmk
> 
> ok ok I hop u enjoyed, let me know what you thought and i shall start on the nexxt one soooooon!! Stay safe, drink some water and wear a mask!! Lots and lots of love, fia <33


End file.
